Neil (Hilltop)
Niel é um dos personagens sobreviventes que aparece na 6ª, 7ª e 8ª Temporada da série da AMC, The Walking Dead. Ela foi introduzido como um dos dos Salvadores. Pré-Apocalipse Localização Desconhecida Não se sabe nada sobre a vida de Neil antes do surto começar. É possível que ela tenha vivido na região da Virginia antes do surto. Pós-Apocalipse Em algum momento após o surto, Niel encontrou e se juntou a comunidade de Hilltop, trabalhando como ferreiro no lugar. 6ª Temporada "Knots Untie" Após a chegada de Ethan no Hilltop com uma mensagem para Gregory - que era matá-lo para que bandidos soltasse seu irmão - Neil observou com horror como seu líder tinha sido esfaqueado pelo homem. Ao mesmo tempo, ele observou Rick enfrentando o problema e terminando com a vida de Ethan. 7ª Temporada "Go Getters" Quando Simon e um vários Salvadores chegaram à comunidade em busca dos suprimentos semanais, Neil trabalhou para reforçar uma lança ao lado de outro residente e testemunhou a chegada dos bandidos. "Hearts Still Beating" Com o passar dos dias, o carpinteiro trabalhou duro cultivando hordas para que houvesse mais comida a oferecer para os Salvadores. "The Other Side" Preparado para um confronto iminente contra o grupo que reinava diante deles, Neil, como outros habitantes, assistiu às aulas de autodefesa da Maggie com o uso de facas e outras ferramentas de defesa. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Neil também participou do combate contra os Salvadores e os Catadores dentro de Alexandria, chegando ao lado de Maggie e suas tropas, quando Rick e seu grupo foram vistos em desvantagem à beira de perder o confronto. Mais tarde, o carpinteiro ouviu atentamente o discurso dos líderes da milícia sobre a batalha que começaram. 8ª Temporada "Mercy" Tendo ganho uma grande vitória contra os Salvadores durante a batalha em Alexandria, graças à súbita formação da aliança comunitária proposta por Rick, os sobreviventes não desperdiçaram tempo ao elaborar uma estratégia para derrotar Negan de uma vez por todas e assim eles se prepararam para atacar os postos avançados inimigos e também o Santuário. Chegando à base dos bandidos, Neil lançou um tiro contra a janela da fábrica para chamar a atenção de uma enorme horda de caminhantes e, uma vez que as criaturas cercaram o lugar, o carpinteiro escapou antes de morrer. "The Damned" Com o plano de atacar os vários postos avançados dos bandidos, Neil reagrupou-se com o grupo comandado por Jesus para enfrentar a Base de Satélite; onde ele acabou com vários bandidos em cada sala do lugar e, assim, com seus companheiros de equipe ganhou a batalha. "Monsters" Depois de capturar vários salvadores e levá-los diretamente para Hilltop por ordens de Jesus para serem presos, Neil ficou de guarda toda a viagem até a aparição repentina de vários caminhantes, onde o homem foi obrigado a acabar com eles. "The King, The Widow, and Rick" Felizmente, o grupo chegou no Hilltop sem qualquer outro problema e quando Maggie sem opção considerou as propostas de Jesus para manter os bandidos vivos, mas trancados dentro da comunidade, Neil ajudou a construir a prisão improvisada onde eles iriam se instalar e era testemunho de como Gregory também foi trancado nela por traí-los com Os Salvadores. "How It's Gotta Be" Com a guerra quase conquistada, Neil acompanhou Maggie em sua viagem a Alexandria para se reagrupar com os outros líderes da equipe e ir ao Santuário para exortar os bandidos a se render e acabar com o conflito de uma vez por todas. No entanto, para sua surpresa, Simon e alguns salvadores invadiram seu caminho - segurando Jerry como um prisioneiro - onde o bandido despojou toda a equipe de armas e mencionou a Maggie que sua comunidade, ao contrário dos outros tinha sido perdoada por seu grupo, mas para esclarecer quem ainda estava no poder, eles tem que matar Jerry ou outra pessoa no grupo. Neil foi a pessoa escolhida por Simon, que morreu com um tiro na cabeça. Vítimas Mortas Esta lista mostra as vítimas que Zia matou: *Possivelmente vários zumbis e Salvadores desconhecidas. Morte Morto por *Simon Neil é baleado na cabeça por Simon enquanto tenta assustar Maggie para se submeter às suas exigências. Curiosidades *Neil foi um personagem extra sem nome ao longo da Temporada 6 até a Temporada 8, onde recebe seu nome nos créditos de "How It's Gotta Be". Aparições